CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INTIMAS VERSIÓN SASUSAKU
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE SASUKE COMO VIÓ A SAKURA, SU NUEVA... SUMISA? PASEN Y VEAN
1. Chapter 1

_**CINCUENTA SOMBRAS INTIMAS DE SASUKE**_

_**HOLA GENTE, SE QUE MUCHAS YA ESTAN ADAPTANDO LA CLASICA DE 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY EN SASUSAKU. ASÍ QUE DESCONTINUARE MI ADAPTACIÓN Y REALIZARÉ LA ADAPTACION PERO DE LAS INTIMAS Y EN NARRACION DE SASUKE (QUE SERÍA GREY)**_

_**SIN MÁS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI ADAPTACIÓN Y VER MUCHOS REVIEWS NEE?**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

La Srta. Haruno Sakura me está llamando. Y no puedo creer lo jodidamente feliz que estoy por eso - que soy, un adolescente o qué?

"Err - nos gustaría seguir adelante con la sesión de fotos para el artículo," me dice con voz entrecortada, un poco nerviosa. "Mañana, si le parece bien. ¿Donde sería conveniente para usted, señor? "

Sólo escuchar que ella me llame 'Señor' por teléfono me hace sentir cosas, pero me las arreglo para mantenerme tranquilo y sugiero que nos encontremos en "The Heathman" a las nueve y media de la mañana siguiente.

Diablos, me puedo quedar en Portland un poco más, puedo trabajar desde aquí , que Himiko y Sayo organicen las cosas para mí, ese es su trabajo. Trato de convencerme de que tal vez ver a la señorita Haruno de nuevo me ayudará a librarme de esta molesta e inconveniente obsesión por ella que parece que he desarrollado, pero la verdad es que no puedo hacer nada por mi - Tengo que verla de nuevo.

Y todavía está ahí. Lo siento cuando nos damos la mano cuando nos encontramos a la mañana siguiente. Ese zumbido de electricidad entre nosotros. ¿De qué va todo eso? Pero a medida que nos tocamos, yo sé que ella también lo siente, porque su respiración se vuelve irregular y se sonroja, en ese tono sexy de color rosa al que empieza a resultarme muy familiar. Me gustaría ver su trasero con esa sombra de color rosa después de haberla azotado de haber sacado la mierda fuera de ella. De hecho desde que ella me pregunto si yo era gay, ¿cómo mierda se atrevió? Sakura me presenta a Yamanaka Ino.

Vaya, me alegro de que no fuera ella la que cayó en mi oficina. Oh, por supuesto, ella es atractiva pero de una manera convencional, pero ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Es mandona y controladora de una manera que me parece de lo más desagradable en una mujer. No, definitivamente prefiero ver a la señorita Haruno cualquier día de la semana.

Sobre todo porque ella está usando jeans ajustados que exhiben ese trasero delicioso, ah, y esas largas y exquisitas piernas... y en cuanto a sus tetas perfectas en esa apretada camiseta ... Cristo lo que podría hacerle... Pero entonces me siento muy disgustado al ver la mirada entre Sakura y el fotógrafo, Kiba Inuzuka.

Espero que Welch no se haya equivocado con su control de seguridad y no se haya dado cuenta que ella tiene un novio, voy a estar muy enojado o cabreado con él si así es. Mierda, el fotógrafo realmente quiere meterse en sus bragas a lo grande. Eso es seguro como el infierno.

"¿Dónde me prefiere?" Le pregunto fríamente.

y en su mirada sé que el sabe exactamente que le estoy amenazando. Realmente no debería meterse conmigo si sabe lo que es bueno para él.

Pero entonces la dominante Ino Yamanaka se hace cargo de la sesión y algún estúpido me ciega con las luces –esto es lo que pasa por delegar en estúpidos amateurs, supongo, y me pasa por haber aceptado posar para las fotos.

Pero me muestro amable, porque significa que puedo ver a Sakura durante siguientes veinte minutos más o menos. Mierda, es tan tímida que sólo logro captar sus ojos dos veces en todo ese tiempo, así que es muy difícil evaluar si vale la pena tratar de hacer funcionar las cosas con ella. ¿Podría realmente ser mi nueva sumisa? Adiestrarla en mis gustos particulares sería tan excitante... Demonios, de verdad la quiero, así que sólo tengo que darle una oportunidad.

Y porque estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas sean a mi modo todo el tiempo, el fracaso no es una opción.

"¿Quisiera caminar pasear conmigo, señorita Haruno?" Le pregunto cuando la sesión de fotos por fin llega a su fin.

Ella se queda realmente sorprendida por mi petición, parece que no tiene ni idea de que me resulta atractiva. Tan ingenua, tan seductora.

El fotógrafo no se alegra cuando ella rápidamente acepta, y cuando tengo la puerta abierta para que salga conmigo, él frunce el ceño con fiereza. Chico rudo de mierda.

Cristo ella se pone tan nerviosa cuando se para ahí, y me pongo duro de inmediato, sobre todo cuando me imagino todos las maneras posibles que podría emplear para remediar eso. Ah, sí, tenerla bien atada y entonces usar el látigo, el flagelador, o incluso una fusta ... pero debo contenerme. Ella bien podría correr cien kilómetros si tuviera una sola pista de lo que quiero de ella. Pero no puedo dejar que eso pase, no puedo.

Espero a Himiko que nos sigue. Su rostro es tan impasible como siempre, pero sé que debe picarle la curiosidad en cuanto a por qué estoy rompiendo mi protocolo habitual para seleccionar activamente una nueva sumisa por esta particular chica de pelo castaño - el ha visto lo suficiente durante los años que ha trabajado para mí para saber cómo funcionan las cosas normalmente. Pero por supuesto sabe que no debe hacer ninguna pregunta.

"Yo te llamo, Himiko," digo en voz baja, y él desaparece hacia la salida.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a tomar café esta mañana", le pregunto a Sakura, y estudio cuidadosamente su cara para calibrar su reacción, incapaz de resistir a mirar su hermoso rostro. Oh esos impresionantes ojos jades, no es de extrañar que haya estado soñando con ellos cada noche - Nunca había visto un color de ojos tan increíble antes. Siempre he seleccionado sumisas con los ojos marrones. Ella se ve completamente asombrada y sorprendida por mi petición.

"Debo llevar a todos a casa," murmura ella finalmente mientras retuerce nerviosamente sus dedos otra vez. Mierda! Me está rechazando? No, no puede ser! No voy a dejar que eso suceda.

"HIMIKO." le llamo de vuelta.

"¿Regresan a la universidad?", Pregunto.

Cuando ella asiente con la cabeza silenciosamente, le digo que Himiko puede llevar a sus amigos de vuelta y rápidamente le explico. Problema solucionado. Ahora puede tomar un café conmigo. Pero en lugar de eso me frunce el ceño, y por un terrible momento creo que me va a rechazar - de nuevo. Pero entonces ella viene con su propia solución. Va a cambiar los coches con su amiga Ino. Así que ella si desea tener una cita conmigo. Yo estoy estúpida y ridículamente complacido por eso, y le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas ganadoras mientras ella vuelve a la habitación para arreglar las cosas con su amiga. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, ella por fin vuelve a aparecer.

"Está bien, vamos por el café", susurra mientras me mira con timidez y se sonroja profundamente una vez más.

Sólo deseo saber exactamente lo que está pensando para ruborizarse de esa manera - intrigante.

"Después de usted, señorita Haruno," le sonrío, la dejo ir delante de mí para poder disfrutar de la forma en que se mueve ese perfecto culito mientras camina.

Uchiha Sasuke, gerente general de Empresas Grey, y BDSM dominante supremo, nunca ha ido a una cita para conseguir una nueva sumisa antes. Por esta atractiva y fascinante criatura que parece haberme seducido, voy a una cita. Reto aceptado.

_**PUES HASTA AQUÍ LES DEJO Y ESPERO LES VAYA GUSTANDO, EMPECÉ POR DONDE INICIA ESTE LIBRO. CLARO QUE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE ES ALGO NUEVO ASÍ QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE MÁS ESTA VERSIÓN O NO SÉ SÓLO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA VER QUE TAL LES PARECE LA IDEA Y SI LE CONTINUO.**_

_**NOS LEEREMOS EN MI OTRO O ESTE FIC PRONTO**_

_**SAYOOOXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**50 SOMBRAS INTIMAS SASUSAKU 3**

**HOLA GENTE ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO, EL OTRO YA LO ARREGLÉ. SIN MÁS A LEER**

Al caminar juntos por el pasillo del hotel, suavemente empiezo mi interrogatorio a la señorita Haruno. Tengo que averiguar cuánto está involucrada con sus amigos y familiares para determinar si podría haber algún problema con ella adaptándose al estilo de vida que conlleva ser mi sumisa.

"¿Cuánto hace que conoce Ino Yamanaka?"

Es evidente que la tenaz señorita Yamanaka tiene una influencia considerable sobre ella, porque se las arregló para convencerla de conducir todo el camino de Portland a Seattle para hacerme una entrevista - gracias a Dios que lo hizo.

"Desde nuestro primer año. Ella es una buena amiga ".

"Hmm".

Ella podría ser un problema, ya que espero que mis sumisas dediquen cada fin de semana a mi, no a sus "amigos". Ellas tienen que estar disponibles para el sexo siempre que y cuando yo quiera. Ese es el trato. Y por lo general quiero mucho. Por supuesto que voy a querer con la señorita Haruno.

Pulso el botón de llamada del ascensor, y en cuanto las puertas se abren revelan una joven pareja en un abrazo apasionado, que rápidamente se sobresalta y se separa. Puedo ver que Anastasia se sonroja de nuevo y se esfuerza por ocultar una sonrisa mientras me mira a escondidas a través de sus pestañas. Dios, ella se ve tan adorable cuando hace eso. Al llegar a la planta baja se abren las puertas, tomo su mano para llevarla afuera. Resulta que realmente me gusta la sensación de su pequeña mano en la mía. Al escuchar a la joven pareja en el ascensor riendo mientras nos alejamos, no puedo evitar sonreír.

"¿Qué pasa con los ascensores?" Murmuro, pero la verdad es que entiendo muy bien cómo el espacio cerrado de la cabina aumenta la atracción sexual.

Salimos del hotel y giro a la izquierda hacia Portland Coffee House que sé que esta cerca, gracias a una investigación rápida que hizo Himiko. Me aseguro de evitar la puerta giratoria, porque entonces tendría que soltarle la mano, y yo no quiero soltarla. La señorita Haruno parece feliz, la veo intentando evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me gustaría ver esa sonrisa en su totalidad. Sé que ella tiene una sonrisa de infarto. Caminamos cuatro manzanas hasta la cafetería, y le sugiero que elija una mesa mientras yo busco las bebidas. Ella me sorprende con su elección- te Twining's English Breakfast, bolsa fuera. Me dice que no es entusiasta del café. Seguramente todos beben café? Sus ojos se abren cuando le pregunto si quiere azúcar, y luego mira hacia abajo a sus dedos tímidamente y declina cualquier cosa para comer. ¿Qué está pensando?

Se que ella me está mirando cuando estoy en espera de ser atendido. Eso está bien, no hay problema, hay pocas dudas de que le gusta lo que ve. Y seguro como el infierno de que me gusta lo que veo mientras me reuno con ella en la mesa. Está absorta en sus pensamientos e inconscientemente se muerde el labio inferior y me parece increíblemente erótico.

"Un penique por tus pensamientos?" La asusto, y una vez más se sonroja. Espero que eso signifique que ella está teniendo pensamientos eróticos sobre mí también. Me gustaría poder estar seguro, sin embargo, esta chica es un enigma. Estoy acostumbrado a las mujeres que caen sobre sus rodillas para estar cerca de mí. Cuando le paso el té, ella todavía no me ha contestado, así que le pregunto de nuevo.

"Tus pensamientos?"

"Este es mi té favorito", ella responde con evasivas, indicando la bolsa de té Twining's English Breakfast.

No, ella no suelta nada, no se abre en lo absoluto, criatura poco frustrante que es. Observo como ella mete la bolsa de té en la tetera y luego lo pone fuera casi de inmediato.

"Me gusta el té negro y poco cargado", explica mientras ve mi mirada algo confundida. Bien, hora de cortar por lo sano y averiguar lo que necesito saber.

"Ya veo. ¿Es tu novio? "Pregunto, necesito establecer con certeza que ella es definitivamente soltera. Yo no comparto.

"¿Quién?"

"El fotógrafo. Kiba Inuzuka ".

"No. Kiba es un buen amigo mío, eso es todo. ¿Por qué cree que es mi novio? "

"La forma en que le sonríes, y él a ti."La miro fijamente a los ojos para comprobar si está

mintiendo acerca de esto - yo lo sabría. soy un experto en esto, es una de las razones por las cuales tengo tanto exito. Sé que cuando la gente está mintiendo.

"Es más como de la familia", me asegura, y yo le creo. Esta bien. Ella mira como pelo el papel de mi magdalena de arándanos. Pienso en lo que más me gustaría pelar – todas sus ropas, para que yo pudiera mirar libremente en ese cuerpo exuberante

"¿Quieres un poco?" Ofrezco, pero ella se niega.

"Y el chico que conocí ayer, en la tienda. Él tampoco es tu novio?"Mejor comprobar para estar completamente seguro.

Ella parece un poco irritada mientras me contesta esta vez. "No. Paul es sólo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? "

"Parece nerviosa alrededor de los hombres", afirmo.

"Usted me parece intimidante", responde ella, mientras se sonroja profundamente otra vez. Estoy sorprendido por esta respuesta tan sincera, pero me parece que su honestidad esta bien. Tal vez he subestimado a la señorita Haruno.

"Usted debería encontrarme intimidante. Es usted muy honesta. Por favor, no mire hacia abajo. Me gusta ver su rostro", le sonrío alentadoramente y ahora es su turno para mirar sorprendida. "Me da una pequeña idea de lo que podría estar pensando. Usted es un misterio, señorita Haruno".

"No hay nada misterioso acerca de mí", resopla con incredulidad.

"Creo que eres muy reservada", comento. Sí, ella no da mucho de si.

"Excepto cuando te sonrojas, por supuesto, lo que pasa a menudo. Sólo deseo que saber lo que te hace sonrojar. "

Oh señorita Haruno, de verdad espero que sea porque al igual que yo tiene algunos pensamientos sucios, en serio fantaseo sobre follarte en todas las posiciones posibles.

"¿Siempre hace observaciones tan personales?"

"No me había dado cuenta de que lo hacia. ¿Te he ofendido? "Estoy sorprendido por su honestidad de nuevo. Creo que ella esconde una mujer valiente bajo ese exterior tímido. Para mi gran sorpresa, me parece fascinante, tan refrescante después de todas las mujeres "sí" que siempre tengo a mi alrededor.

"No", responde ella. "Pero usted es muy prepotente".

Ahí está otra vez, esa racha audaz. Nadie por lo general se atreve a quejarse de mi comportamiento y me siento un poco avergonzado al pensar que tal vez la he molestado.

"Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera Sakura, en todo" le digo a modo de explicación.

"No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que le llame por su nombre de pila?"

Ella parece realmente molesta por eso. Bueno, por supuesto, estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen 'Señor' o 'Master', pero no hemos llegado a esa parte de las cosas todavía? Así que por ahora me explico.

"Las únicas personas que usan mi nombre de pila son mi familia y algunos amigos cercanos. Así es como quiero que sea". Me cuesta reconocer que su forma de decir mi nombre cuando salía de mi oficina la semana pasada ha estado en mi mente tentándome. Basta ya de todo esto, no voy a tenerla desafiándome. Yo soy el que tiene el control aquí. Cambio el tema de la conversación para preguntarle sobre su familia. Necesito saber si hay relaciones con familiares cercanos que pudieran suponer un obstáculo para ser mi sumisa cada fin de semana, pero nada de lo que me dice me causa ningún motivo de gran preocupación. Ella no cuenta mucho, pero me sorprende enterarme el que ella eligiera vivir con su padrastro en lugar de con su madre cuando tenía quince años. Hmm, debe estar muy unida a él entonces. Su madre parece un poco atolondrada si ella está en su cuarto matrimonio. No detecto ese rasgo en Sakura. Ahora da la vuelta y pregunta por mi familia, y muy brevemente le contesto, pero yo no he venido aquí para hablar de ellos. Ellos no son de ningún interés para una sumisa. Luego hablamos de viajar al extranjero - me cuenta que nunca ha dejado . continental, y me imagino a mí mismo mostrándole lugares como París e Inglaterra cuando veo la forma en que sus rostro se ilumina cuando ella habla acerca de Shakespeare y Hardy. Pero justo cuando está empezando a abrirse un poco, se da cuenta del tiempo que lleva nuestra cita. ¡No!

"Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo que estudiar ", me informa mientras le echa un vistazo a su reloj.

"Para sus exámenes?"

"Sí, comienzan el martes".

Supongo que no sería justo tratar de discutir con ella, para quedarse un poco más. Estos exámenes son importantes para ella, lo entiendo y lo respeto. Me ofrezco a caminar de vuelta al aparcamiento del hotel donde esta el coche de la señorita Yamanaka. Pero, al menos nada de lo que he sabido esta mañana me ha dado ningún motivo para descartar la posibilidad de tenerla como mi nueva sub. Ese pensamiento me hace feliz y sonrío, pensando en lo divertido que será entrenarla para el papel. Oh sí, efectivamente, encadenar, la flagelar y follar a la deliciosa señorita Haruno en mi cuarto de juegos. Follarla de verdad duro. Basta Uchiha, estas yendo muy lejos otra vez. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la ropa que me gustaría verle puesta, en lugar de la basura barata que por lo general usa. Realmente me gustaría verla con una blusa de seda de corte bajo, con una falda, lápiz apretada y 'No me jodas' súper tacones altos -Louboutins son los zapatos elegidos para mis sumisas, y con esas piernas largas hermosas... hmm, se lucirían.

"¿Siempre usas jeans?" Le pregunto.

"Normalmente" me confirma. Ya me lo imaginaba. Bueno, eso significa que nadie más va a ir a verla vestida como realmente debe ser. Yo puedo cuidar de su guardarropa para satisfacer mis gustos. Ya casi estamos de vuelta en el hotel, cuando me suelta,

"¿Tienes novia?"

QUÉ?! Bueno, supongo que es lo justo, puesto que yo le he preguntado lo mismo. Pero ella no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que yo hago. Tan ingenua, tan inocente

"No, Sakura. Yo no hago eso de las novias", le informo con cuidado y veo su mirada de confusión. ¿Para eso pensaba ella que era esta "cita"? Mierda, por supuesto que lo hizo. Puedo ver por su mirada avergonzada que estoy en lo cierto y ahora no puede huir con la suficiente rapidez. En su afán camina y tropieza en la calle y veo a un ciclista venir directamente hacia ella mientras se dirige en sentido contrario por esta calle de una vía.

"Mierda, Saku!" Tiro de su mano para que ella caiga contra mí cuando el ciclista pasa disparado. Antes de darme cuenta, la estoy abrazando fuertemente contra mi pecho, y me abruma inmediatamente lo fantástico que me siento al tenerla en mis brazos, descubro que ella huele simplemente divino, sobre todo su pelo. La sostengo cerca mientras acaricio la piel perfecta de su rostro para asegurarme de que está ilesa. Estoy a punto de gemir cuando paso mi pulgar por la silueta de su boca - ese labio inferior que ella muerde es tan suave y seductor.

"¿Estás bien?", le susurro, ella me mira con anhelo, mira fijamente a mi boca, y yo sé que ella realmente quiere que la bese. De hecho, ella esta prácticamente rogándome que la bese. Ah, y yo realmente, de verdad quiero, estoy sin aliento por la necesidad, pero al mirar a esos ojos jades maravillosos e inocentes, que parecen ver todo en mí, entran en la oscuridad de mi alma y vuelvo a mis sentidos. ¿Qué estoy haciendo por amor a Buda, al jugar con esta hermosa y dulce chica inocente? Ella se merece un hombre mucho mejor que un individuo jodido como yo. ¿Qué he estado pensando? No tengo un hueso decente en mi cuerpo? Sacudo la cabeza para reponerme, para tratar de romper el hechizo que esta mujer fascinante parece haber arrojado sobre mí.

"Sakura, debes mantenerte alejada de mí. Yo no soy hombre para ti ", me las arreglo para susurrar. "Respira, Sakura, respira. Me voy a levantar y a dejarte ir".

Puedo ver que ella se siente mal, muy molesta por mi aparente rechazo hacia ella. Los dos sabemos que ella estaba rogándome que la besara, y sin embargo no lo hice. La levanto con el brazo extendido para asegurarme de que no se va a desmayar o cualquier otra estupidez.

"Lo tengo", insiste, ahora claramente avergonzada. "Gracias."

"Por qué?" Pregunto, sin soltar sus hombros sosteniéndola. Que me agradece - no llevarla por el camino oscuro de BDSM? Por recobrar la cordura a tiempo?

"Por salvarme."

"Ese idiota iba en sentido contrario. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me estremezco al pensar lo que podría haber sucedido. ''¿Quieres venir y sentarte en el hotel un momento?"

La suelto ahora, ella niega con la cabeza, antes de envolver los brazos a su alrededor y cruzar rápidamente el camino de regreso al hotel, yo sigo detrás de ella. Fuera del hotel, se gira para hacerme frente, pero no me puede mirar a los ojos.

"Gracias por el té y hacer la sesión de fotos", murmura, es evidente que aún esta molesta y humillada por el giro de los acontecimientos entre nosotros. Me siento como una mierda completa, y lucho para tratar de decirle algo, algo que se explique que estoy lo haciendo por su propio bien, a pesar del hecho de que ella me llama en algún nivel profundo de una manera que nunca he experimentado en mi vida. Pero las palabras no pueden explicar o excusar mi comportamiento. Quiero hacerla mi sumisa, mi esclava sexual. Es mejor para ella de esta forma.

''Sakura''

"¿Qué, Sasuke?" Ella me grita. ¿Qué puedo decir?

"Buena suerte con tus exámenes", es la única cosa que finalmente logro pronunciar. Ella me mira con disgusto y escepticismo.

"Gracias", dice con sarcasmo-. "Adiós Sr. Uchiha." Se da la vuelta y desaparece hacia el garaje subterráneo. Yo me quedo con angustia, sintiéndome tan confuso y despojado por haber dejado a la señorita Sakura Haruno salir de mi vida. Saco mi teléfono móvil y llamo a Himiko para que venga a buscarme, preguntándome cómo diablos me voy a sacar a esta mujer de la cabeza.

**HASTA AQUÍ LOS DEJO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CX PASEN A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS. SALUDOS A LAS HERMOSAS CHICAS DEL GRUPOS SASUSAKU**ETERNAL LOVE**(GRUPO OFICIAL) LAS AMO!.**

**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**50 SOMBRAS INTIMAS SASUSAKU**

**ANTES QUE NADA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE FIC Y LOS DEMÁS. A LEER**

Sé que estoy siendo jodidamente desagradable con todo el mundo pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, mis empleados tendrán que tragárselo ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? Me he follado a muchas mujeres, pero nunca he sentido nada parecido por ninguna de ellas. Estoy cabreado conmigo mismo por ser tan débil, por no ser capaz deshacerme de estos sentimientos. Soy un Dominante por el amor de Dios. Yo controlo a las mujeres. Ellas no me controlan a mí. La única persona que tiene alguna idea de por qué estoy constantemente de tan mal humor es Himiko, y él sabe que no debe hacer ningún tipo de comentario No puedo irme de Portland por mucho que lo quiera, ya que es donde está Sakura y su canto de sirena es muy fuerte.

Pero no pierdo el tiempo, he establecido mi oficina en "The Heathman" para poder trabajar desde aquí, ya que hay muchas cosas que pueden gestionarse así. De esa manera me siento que no estoy completamente perdido por esta trama. Himiko sin duda está deseando que me de prisa y consiga una nueva sumisa dispuesta y complaciente, de pelo largo, para follarla y azotarla sin sentido en mi cuarto de juegos como siempre, y así desahogarme y sacarme estos sentimientos de encima, pero no puedo. Sé que hay muchas mujeres que saltarían si fuera necesario para convertirse en mis sumisas, pero yo no quiero a ninguna más, solo a la Srta Sakura Haruno...

Me siento como si me hubieran lanzado un hechizo para atraerme hacia ella, y la magia es fuerte. No puedo sacármela de la cabeza, no importa cuánto lo intente. Incluso el sonido de su nombre sigue sonando repetidamente en mi cerebro. Sakura. Un nombre precioso para una chica hermosa. Me intento convencer que estoy haciendo lo mejor, y que debo seguir hacia adelante y dejarla sola, pero es algo mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer. Hace tiempo que no tengo una sesión con Flynn, por lo que no he podido discutir el tema de Sakura con él todavía, pero creo que debo hacerlo en breve. Es la persona a la que le cuento todo, sin tabúes. Él sabe de toda mi jodida enfermedad. Puede que él sea capaz de centrarme en todos estos sentimientos confusos. Cada mañana salgo a correr y luego me castigo en el gimnasio del hotel, incluso he hecho venir hasta Portland a Claude Bastille, para así poder sacarme toda esta mierda de encima haciendo Kick Boxing con él, pero aun eso no me ayuda.

Pensamientos sobre Sakura irrumpen en mi cabeza en cualquier momento, Pensamientos calientes y eróticos sobre ella en mi cuarto de juegos en todas las posiciones. Estoy duro constantemente. Si pudiera darle unos buenos azotes y luego follarla muy duro me sentiría mucho mejor. Duermo mucho menos de lo habitual. La música por lo general me proporciona una vía de escape, un bálsamo para mi alma herida y dañada, echo de menos mi piano. En las primeras horas de la mañana pensamientos no deseados inundan mi cabeza.

La rabia y la ira se apoderan de mí al pensar que otro hombre pudiera tener a Saku. No puedo soportar ni siquiera la idea de que la toquen. Ya vi al gorila de la ferretería acosándola, y luego al fotógrafo babeando por ella. Parece no tener ni idea de lo atractiva que resulta, y eso forma parte de su atractivo creo yo. Pero eso también significa que es vulnerable, que necesita cuidarse, y como su Dominante es lo que haría. Yo cuidaría de ella y la mantendría a salvo.

Realmente deseo que ella firme el contrato para ser mi sumisa, obedeciendo las reglas, de esa manera tal vez no estaría tan preocupado por ella. Mi primera impresión cuando cayó en mi oficina y me miró, era que ella era una sumisa por naturaleza pero después de haber pasado un poco de tiempo con ella ya no estoy tan seguro. Pero es su audacia la que despierta mi interés.

Cuando estoy con ella, el aburrimiento, el tedio que me invaden desaparece y me siento más vivo de lo he estado en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puede haberme llegado a tanto en tan poco tiempo? Puedo entender cómo en otros tiempos se acusaba de brujería a las mujeres, porque eso es lo que me siento –embrujado.

Otra cosa que me atormenta es la expresión de Sakura cuando la abrazaba y no la besé. Un sentimiento de rechazo se escribió en su cara tan dulce. El haberla perturbado, el ser el causante de su dolor me está atormentando. Cómo puedo explicárselo, cómo puedo hacer que se sienta mejor, cómo hacerle entender lo duro que fue luchar para no ceder a mi deseo de besarla allí mismo en la calle? Cómo hacerle entender que si la hubiera besado las cosas se habrían vuelto imparables entre nosotros y entonces sería el culpable de haberla arrastrado hacia mi mundo oscuro, porque sé lo enfermo y lo jodido que estoy?

Pero una parte de mi sostiene que quizás a ella le guste lo que le puedo ofrecer, y que por lo menos debería averiguarlo. Ella estaría cuidada y a salvo siendo mi sumisa. Podría abrirle un nuevo mundo, uno donde ella experimentará un placer inimaginable, si solo se entregara libremente a mí para poner a prueba sus límites. Y el pensar en ella aceptándolo me hace sentir realmente emocionado.

Y es por eso por lo que no puedo alejarme de Portland y regresar a Seattle de momento. No soy capaz de convencerme de darle la espalda a la Srta. Haruno y seguir adelante con mi vida. Naturalmente he ordenado investigaciones más exhaustivas para asegurarme que sé de ella tanto como me sea posible. No hay nada que indique ningún novio anterior, algo que encuentro realmente sorprendente – tiene casi veintidós años después de todo. Pero me hace feliz esa falta de novios.

Tampoco nada parece indicar que sea gay, lo que coincide con mi primera impresión, por lo que descarto totalmente esa posibilidad. También he ordenado controles a fondo de todos aquellos que regularmente tienen contacto con ella para asegurarme de que no está en modo alguno en peligro de algún hijo de puta desconocido. Sí, soy un fanático del control. Soy tan minucioso y despiadado en ello como si estuviera a punto de emprender inminentemente una nueva adquisición. Tal vez lo estoy, o me estoy engañando a mi mismo?

Los informes sobre el chico fotógrafo y el gorila de la ferretería están limpios, no tienen antecedentes penales o cualquier indicio de violación o delitos sexuales dentro o fuera del expediente. Uno de los profesores de la universidad al parecer se inclinaba hacia el travestismo, lo que en realidad no me preocupa en absoluto y en cualquier caso está a punto de salir de la universidad.

Al menos me he enterado que este viernes finalizan sus exámenes con una prueba de 3 horas sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy. Ummm, la obra que me viene a la mente es por supuesto Tess de D'Urbervilles, debido a las similitudes obvias.

No me gusta esperar, pero ejerzo un cierto grado de autocontrol. No quiero distraerla de ninguna manera en el estudio para sus exámenes finales. Así que espero hasta el viernes para enviarle un regalo que espero pueda explicarle el por qué me resistí a besarla. Disfruto enormemente buscando la mejor cita para ir a entregarle las tres primeras ediciones de las novelas de Hardy que he comprado para ella. Así que decido enviar a Himiko a entregarlas justo antes que ella vuelva a casa después del examen final, y así la estén esperando cuando llegue.

Mis investigaciones han establecido que ella es una estudiante de Literatura Inglesa con mucho talento, por lo que creo que fácilmente será capaz de ver lo que estoy intentando decirle a ella cuando escribo la tarjeta que adjunto a los libros:

_Por qué no me dijiste que había peligro? Por qué no me lo advertiste? las damas saben lo que deben evitar, porque leen novelas que les desvelan estos trucos…_

Traducción moderna de_ "Las mujeres jóvenes, en su deseo de amor y afecto se inclinan hacia las relaciones malsanas disfrazadas de amor"_

Le estoy explicando que yo no hago la cosa de las novias, ni las cosas de corazones y flores. Es por eso por lo que no la besé, porque hubiera pensado que era eso lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Yo no quería mentirle ni engañarla.

Agradezco la distracción de tener a Sai por aquí el viernes por la noche. Me irrita a veces con sus inmaduras bromas constantes por mi falta de vida amorosa, mientras que hace alarde de su nueva conquista. Y lo tolero porque es mejor que siga sin saber la verdad. Puedo y quiero mantener mi estilo de vida al margen de mi familia para protegerlos, especialmente a mamá. No quiero hacer nada que pueda disgustarla.

Pero Sai es mi hermano, y puedo relajarme con él como con pocas personas más. Estoy contento de que esté en Portland y cenamos en el "Heathman" y luego nos vamos hacia el bar para tomar una o dos cervezas. No me permito beber demasiado ya que sé que no sería una buena idea dado mi actual estado de ánimo. Suspiro cuando mi Blackberry vibra de nuevo sobre las once, pero se me sale el corazón por la boca cuando veo quién llama. Mierda! Sakura! El identificador de llamada me dice que es ella. Guardé su número cuando me llamó para concertar la sesión de fotos, pero demonios, lo podría haber conseguido de todos modos.

Contesto rápidamente

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Por qué me enviaste los libros?"

Mierda, suena realmente extraña y arrastra las palabras. Qué diablos está pasando?

"Sakura, ¿estás bien? Suenas rara"

"Yo no soy la rara, tu lo eres"

Mierda, claramente le han disgustado los libros de Hardy que le he enviado. Tanto como mi patético intento de disculpa. Tal vez debería haberla dejado tranquila, parece que he empeorado la situación, ella se ha ido y claramente se ha emborrachado. Empiezan a sonar alarmas en mi cabeza.

"Sakura, ¿Has estado bebiendo?"

"Y a ti que te importa?"

Me las arreglo para contener mi temperamento al oír su insolente tono de voz. Pero mientras hablo con ella ya estoy empezando a hacer planes. Necesito urgentemente encontrarla y asegurarme de que está bien. Sai me mira divertido al escuchar parte de la conversación. Nunca me había oído hablar antes con una mujer fuera de un contexto de negocios.

"Soy curioso, dónde estás?"

" En un bar"

"En qué bar?" Me estoy cabreando. Tengo que seguir su rastro, en el estado en el que se encuentra podría pasarle cualquier cosa. Puedo sentir como se me erizan los pelos de la nuca.

"Un bar en Portland"

"Y como te irás a casa?"

¿Con quién está? ¿La están cuidando, se asegurarán de que llegue a casa sana y salva?

"Ya encontraré la manera"

Estoy tan podridamente frustrado con esta conversación, no me está llevando a ninguna parte. Está en peligro y tengo que encontrarla lo antes posible. Odio la sensación de no tener el control.

"¿En qué bar te encuentras?"

"¿Por qué me enviaste los libros Christian?"

"¿Anastasia, dónde estás? ¡Dímelo ahora!"

Hablo con ella como lo haría con una sumisa desobediente que me ha disgustado. Necesito respuestas. Realmente necesito esta información ahora mismo, en este instante, para así poder garantizar su seguridad.

"Eres tan… dominante" Se ríe de mi. Oh Anastasia, no tienes ni idea.

"Ana, por favor, ayúdame, Dónde diablos estás?"

Increíblemente ella se ríe de mi una vez más. ¿Cuánto ha bebido por el amor de Dios? Ahora estoy aún más preocupado por ella.

"Estoy en Portland… un largo camino desde Seattle" Se mofa de mi. Dios, espero que no esté a punto de perder el conocimiento.

"Dónde en Portland?" Trato de sacarle algún sentido a sus palabras

"Buenas noches Sasuke-kun" ¡No, no, no! No te atrevas a colgarme, no antes de haberme dicho donde te encuentras.

"¡Saku!" ¡Pero se ha ido. Mierda!

"Qué está pasando Sasuke? ¿Quién es esa Sakura…?"

Levanto mi mano para callar a Sai y rápidamente marco un número en mi teléfono móvil.

"Necesito urgentemente rastrear al teléfono móvil de la Srta. Haruno… si, inmediatamente…. Una posición optima… si, espero"

No hay tiempo que perder, algún desalmado podría saltar encima de ella y en el estado en el que se encuentra no puede hacer nada al respecto. Parece haber pasado una eternidad aunque nuestro sistema de rastreo de última generación tarda solo un par de minutos en obtener la ubicación, y por suerte resulta ser que el bar en el que se encuentra está cerca del Heathman. Tengo que confirmar que aun tiene su teléfono, que no se le ha caído o lo ha dejado caer – o peor! La llamo de nuevo. Cierro los ojos con alivio cuando me contesta ella con un

"Hola"

"Voy por ti."

No espero su respuesta. Cuelgo y me pongo en pie para marcharme.

"Quieres que vaya yo también?" Me pregunta Sai, entrecerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de lo preocupado que estoy por que todo se va a la mierda.

"Si, puedes echarme una mano, supongo" le digo con ironía.

Mi hermano sabe perfectamente cómo manejarse en una pelea. Espero que no se llegue a nada de esto, pero siempre es bueno tener alguna ventaja. Lamento ahora haberle dado la noche libre a Himiko. Podría llamarle, pero esperarle nos retrasaría.

"Así que vamos, confiesa, ¿quién exactamente es esa chica, "Ana"? Me pregunta Sai, mientras yo acelero a fondo para ir al Club y encontrarla.

"Sólo una amiga"

Incluso Sai se da cuenta que este no es el momento para los interrogatorios y gracias a Dios se calla. Cuando abro la puerta del bar, está lleno de estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos destrozando sus cabezas furiosos al ritmo de la música. Seguramente se trata de la celebración del final de los exámenes, y eso es lo que Ana debe estar haciendo. Sai y yo empezamos a entrar pero está tan lleno que no sabemos por donde empezar…

Desesperadamente exploro el lugar en busca de Anastasia y puedo sentir como se apodera de mi el pánico cuando no la localizo. Entonces diviso a Ino Yamanaka a lo lejos, y me dirijo hacia ella.

"¿Es ella?" me pregunta Sai, cuando ve hacia donde me dirijo.

"No, ella es su amiga, pero sabrá dónde se encuentra Saku–eso espero" le digo gravemente. Por supuesto Sai no puede apartar los ojos de Ino, es su tipo de mujer. Belleza clásica de una manera muy obvia, con un brillante pelo rubio, y una figura curvilínea que se muestra a la perfección con unos vaqueros ajustados y una pequeña blusa de tirantes.

"¿Dónde está Sakura?" No puedo perder el tiempo con cortesías. Tengo que encontrarla.

"¿Qué…qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Exclama Ino en su incredulidad.

"Dímelo, ahora,¿ Dónde-está-Sakura?" Le digo claramente y conteniéndome para no cogerla y sacudirla por su estupefacción. Es evidente que ella también ha estado bebiendo.

"Ella... err... ha salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco", finalmente responde. "Kiba se acaba de ir a ver cómo está."

¡Mierda! Apuesto que va a "velar" por su bienestar.

"Voy a salir a buscar a Saku, quédate aquí por si entrara de nuevo" Le indico a Sai Por supuesto, con lo mujeriego que es, está encantado de quedarse con la Srta. Yamanaka. Pero enseguida me doy cuenta que ella está encantada con el también. Niego con la cabeza mientras me dirijo a la salida. Una vez fuera, en el aparcamiento, miro a mí alrededor tratando de encontrar a Saku. Entonces veo a una pareja. El tipo tiene sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de la chica y trata de besarla a pesar de que ella está tratando de empujarlo.

Mierda, son Saku y Kiba. Esto es exactamente lo que yo temía, y puedo sentir la rabia como hierve por mis venas. Gracias a Dios que he llegado justo a tiempo. Cuando me dirijo hacia ellos puedo oír como Sakura le suplica

"Kiba, no, por favor, no lo hagas"

Ella le suplica, pero él aún no la suelta, y me dan ganas de golpearle por lo mierda que es. Hago acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme sobre él. ¿Cómo mierda se atreve a forzarla? En lugar de eso digo en voz alta de aviso, voz mezclada con la furia que siento.

"Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no."

Finalmente José suelta a Ana. Suavemente si quieres escapar de una sola pieza, chico.

"Uchiha" dice lacónicamente, cuando ve mi mirada de disgusto. Pero antes de que pueda encargarme de él como se merece hay otros asuntos que merecen mi atención. Ana me mira con sorpresa y luego de repente se dobla en si misma y empieza a vomitar espectacularmente en el suelo.

"Uggg - Dios mío Saku" retrocede Kiba claramente asqueado.

Qué lástima que no le vomitara encima, le habría servido como lección para no tratar de forzarla intentando meterle su lengua hasta la garganta con su lengua hasta meterse en su garganta. Me alegro mucho de que ella no estuviera dispuesta a ello.

Sospecho que Saku aún no ha terminado de vomitar, así que le recojo el cabello y la llevo por un camino que llega hasta las jardineras llenas de flores que limita el estacionamiento.

"Si vas a vomitar otra vez, hazlo aquí. Te ayudaré a mantenerte en pie" le digo mientras le recojo el cabello en una cola improvisada y la sostengo por los hombros.

Ella débilmente intenta apartarme, pero de pronto vomita de nuevo… y otra vez, hasta que finalmente no le queda nada que vomitar, aunque su cuerpo sigue intentándolo de todas maneras. Está agotada y apenas puede sostenerse en pie, le paso mi pañuelo de lino para que pueda limpiarse la boca.

Aún estoy furioso con ella por haber llegado a este estado y que se haya expuesto a los riesgos, pero se atenúa por mi inmenso alivio de haberla encontrado a tiempo de evitar un daño mayor. Incluso en el estado en el que se encuentra estoy encantado de volver a verla, de estar con ella otra vez. Observo a Kiba que todavía está dando vueltas, nos mira desde la entrada del bar. Saku también le echa una mirada de disgusto, a regañadientes desaparece dentro del bar, murmurando algo de ir a echar un vistazo. Oh no, no lo harás.

Ana está claramente avergonzada, pero el vómito no me preocupa en absoluto – mi estilo de vida me ha hecho ver y tratar con todo tipo de fluidos corporales a lo largo de los años.

"Lo siento" murmura tímidamente, mientras juguetea nerviosa con el pañuelo.

"¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Sakura?" Le pregunto divertido y con curiosidad por saber lo que ella considera su peor pecado.

"La llamada telefónica, principalmente. El estar enferma. Oh, la lista es interminable" murmura sonrojándose.

"Todos hemos pasado por esto alguna vez, tal vez no tan dramáticamente como tú" le digo recordando mis años de adolescencia salvaje antes de que Karin me tomara en sus manos y me sacara del camino de la bebida.

Pero tengo que hacerle saber que realmente no puede actuar así, no es un comportamiento aceptable para nadie, y mucho menos para mi próxima potencial sumisa.

"Se trata de conocer tus limites, Anastasia. Quiero decir, yo soy experto en presionar los límites, pero esto es algo que se aleja de todo limite. ¿Es habitual en ti este de este comportamiento?"

"No, nunca antes me había estado borracha, y ahora mismo no siento ningún deseo de volver a estarlo otra vez" me dice compungida, y le creo.

"Vamos, te llevaré a casa", le digo.

Pero ella se queja e insiste en que tiene que decirle a su amiga Ino que se va, aunque le aseguro que mi hermano Sai le dirá que está bien. Ella está claramente algo confusa pensando que yo ya había regresado Seattle y se pregunta cómo la encontré.

"He rastreado tu teléfono móvil, Sakura".

Esto parece conmocionarla. Sí, soy su acosador. Acostúmbrate a ello. Ella tiene que recoger el bolso y la chaqueta que había dejado dentro antes de que podamos salir, así que a regañadientes entremos de nuevo en el club. La tomo de la mano con firmeza puesto que se encuentra borracha y débil. Saku encuentra sus cosas en la mesa donde las había dejado y le pregunta al chico que está sentado allí por Ino. La música está muy alta y cuando tiene que gritarme muy cerca para que la escuche eso me excita – ella se sonroja, realmente estoy deseando que a ella le esté pasando lo mismo, pero tal vez sea solo por el alcohol?.

Me dice que Ino se encuentra en la pista de baile – sin duda con Sai. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa necesito que Anastasia beba mucha agua para intentar contrarrestar el efecto del alcohol barato que ha ingerido. Pido un vaso de agua grande y vigilo que se lo acabe todo. No se da cuenta de que la deshidratación es una de las principales consecuencias del consumo excesivo de alcohol? Me paso las manos por el cabello en un gesto de frustración por ser tan necia.

Entonces la tomo de nuevo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile, para que podamos encontrar a su amiga y salir de este basurero. La pista de baile está muy concurrida, y la forma más sencilla de llegar al otro lado es ir bailando – soy un buen bailarín, un hot dancer Otra cosa que agradecerle a Karin, y de hecho me resulta muy divertido coger a Saku en mis brazos y deslizarla por la pista, así la mantengo en pie, ya que todavía está muy borracha. Encontramos a Ino y Sai bailando muy sugerentemente.

"Dile a Ino que tengo a Saku y que me encargo de ella. Y por el amor de Dios asegúrate de usar condón esta noche, ¿eh?" Le grito a Sai al oído.

Me sonríe provocativamente pícaramente y tira de Ino hacia sus brazos, para deleite de esta que no deja de menearse alrededor de él seductoramente. Kami, si se acaban de conocer, pero conozco a mi hermano lo suficientemente para saber que va a follarsela esta noche. Así que Sakura y yo por fin podemos salir. Pero antes de llegar a fuera, noto como empieza a cojear. Dios mío, se ha desmayado.

"Mierda!"

Por lo menos me las arreglo para cogerla antes de que toque el suelo.


End file.
